


Before You Go

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: “You’re leaving soon?”“Mhm, yes, ma’am,” he replied, smiling and licking peanut butter off his fingers. “Won’t be back until morning.”
Relationships: Darrell "Shifty" Powers/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Before You Go

There was a long, jagged scar on Shifty’s back. Now that he was walking around the kitchen, his shirt tossed carelessly over the back of the couch, it was easy to see where it started on his shoulder and follow it down his back until it disappeared, hidden by the fabric of his pants. He fumbled with a jar of peanut butter for a few moments before he managed to open it. He looked around to make sure nobody was looking, and ate a spoonful straight from the jar. He put the spoon on the sink afterwards and used a clean knife to spread it on a toasted piece of bread.

He finished preparing the snack, and brought it to the couch, where you were slowly waking up. Darrell ‘call-me-Shifty-everyone-does’ Powers smiled at you and passed you the food, and a glass of juice. You sighed happily as you took a bite, and placed a hand on the back of his neck. He liked physical affection and he never once pulled away when you touched him, not even in public or in front of his friends. In Shifty’s humble opinion, a man lucky enough to find someone who loved him should always be receptive to that love. It was also why he liked hugging you so much, pressing chaste kisses to your lips and your forehead, whispering lovingly in your ear. You scratched his scalp and he relaxed, the tension in his shoulders ebbed away with every breath he took.

Once you finished your bread, you pressed a kiss to his scar, and wrapped both arms around him. You’d napped for longer than you thought you would, but that was fine. It wasn’t like you had anywhere to be. “You’re leaving soon?”

“Mhm, yes, ma’am,” he replied, smiling and licking peanut butter off his fingers. “Won’t be back until morning.”

Shifty’s job was demanding, but he never complained. He loved being a firefighter, and though you worried about him and spent a lot of time fussing over him when he came home exhausted from a shift, you never asked him to stop. You traced his scar with your fingers. It was a remnant from a time in his life he didn’t talk much about. An accident, and he was lucky to be alive. Sometimes you caught him trying to look at it on the bathroom mirror, his jaw clenched painfully. You kissed his shoulder again. Better not to think of that.

“Do you have time?” You asked, moving both hands to his hips, squeezing.

“Yeah,” he said, now speaking in a whisper. “Half an hour.”

You pulled him back so he was half leaning against you. “That’s enough time for a little fun.”

Shifty’s enthusiasm only grew when you snuck a hand under his pants. His body was a work of art, and getting to be the one to touch it always gave you a thrill. He was pliant, warm, and receptive. Shifty gripped the arm of the couch with one hand, and your thigh with the other. He bucked his hips, and made the most delectable noises. You could feel his lips on your neck, could hear him murmuring something over and over, repeating your name. You were mindful of the time; it wouldn’t do for him to be late. Right after he came, his body went lax, and you traced patterns on the sensitive skin of his hips.

After a while, he untangled himself from your embrace, but almost immediately after pulled you in for a kiss. “Will I see you in the morning?”

You smiled at him. “I’ll be here, wearing one of your shirts and nothing more.”

The smile he gave you was bright, and made your heart feel warm. He changed his underwear, and dressed in his uniform. The one he always made sure was ready to go at a moment’s notice. You handed him his helmet at the door, and he swooped down for one last kiss before he left.


End file.
